Kaiten Kakegoto
"I'm not afraid to toss the dice and take my chances!" Kaiten Kakegoto is a student of Rough Diamond Academy. She, along with 31 other Killing Game survivors, participates in the All-Star Killing Game (Prisons of the Past). Kaiten was created by LckiKoin. Appearance Kaiten has an athletic body with a moderate bust (at least a c cup), rather tanned skin, hot pink eyes (covered with electric blue contacts with yellow thunder-shaped pupils), and Italian electric blue hair with yellow streaks. Kaiten has her bangs combed over to the left side of her face, while at the same time having her yellow streaks of hair to form a thunder. She also ties her hair into what appears to be a bun that has numerous strands of hair pop out of it, resulting in it’s sharp propeller-like appearance. Yellow streaks appear to color the sides of the “propeller fins” and shaping their edges in a thunder-like form. A “Skate-R-Die” tattoo can be seen on her left bicep. She also has scar on the back of her left hand, as if she got stabbed with some sort of knife (though this scar is covered by her glove). Lastly, a diamond piercing can be seen on her navel. At first, Kaiten appears as a formal looking female dressed in a white button-up shirt over an expensive-looking dark blue 2-piece suit with gold accents, but her white shirt is actually cut up in many places (it’s actually sleeveless and exposes her navel) in order to give a freedom of movement while at the same time appearing to be like she’s fully dressed for the occasion (when fully worn with the suit). She also wears suspenders underneath her cut-up shirt, dark blue dress shoes, black socks, a black belt with a silver chain that has 7 sword like emblems hanging from it, a single black fingerless glove worn on her left hand that features a white spade symbol with the number 7 on it, and a deep sea blue tie with a yellow “jagged spiral” symbol on it. She would often take her suit jacket off. On her right ear is a small citrine earring. A deep-blue shoe bag is often slung on her left shoulder, inside of which contains a pair of Italian electric blue and yellow roller in-line skates. Hidden underneath her suit are a set of similarly colored kneepads and elbow pads. A yellow pin with an engraving of a bee and the initials “H.R.” under it can be seen pinned on her lapel. She also keeps a platinum poker chip featuring an engraving of a Monokuma-like manekineko (the headmaster of her game) on one side and another being of her as a memorabilia from her previous Killing Game. Lastly, a silver bracelet can be seen on her right hand, which features 7 sword-like shapes on it. Personality TBA Talent Pyrrhic High Roller TBA History Backstory Prisons of the Past Trivia * Kaiten's birthday, September 6th, is the birthday of John Joseph Merlin, who was credited with the invention of inline skates (which was Kaiten's hobby). * Her outfit is based on Vanessa's main costume from The King of Fighters fighting game series. Gallery - Character Maker Images 1= download20190800023907.png|Kid Kaiten. 楽しい小学生きせかえ☆ by DP download20190805033300.png|好きな顔メーカー by 紀沙 download20190805030917.png|With her hair down, made in picrew.me download20190805032446.png|ちまっときゃらメーカー by あすだ download20190805025609.png|鶏肉とともに by sa-sami download20190805023447.png|made in picrew.me download20190805024317.png|天海式デフォルメ製造機 by 天海ひより Download20190805033139.png|少年少女好き? by △○□×（みわしいば） Kaiten picrew.png|世界に中指を立てろ by 深縞(みしま) }} Category:Characters Category:Prisons of the Past Category:OC Characters